Overheard Conversations
by Lilith-abi
Summary: What happens when Pride and Prejudice characters overhear things that they're not meant to?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: At Netherfield**

**Incident: Caroline Bingley and Mr. Darcy conversing in the gardens of Netherfield whilst Jane is ill (Chapter 10)**

* * *

Elizabeth detested being confined at Netherfield. She might have easily endured it, especially for Jane, had it not been for the loathsome presence of the Bingley sisters and Mr. Darcy. So it happened that she escaped from the house one day, before she could get trapped into condescending conversation, to stroll around the gardens of Netherfield. And so it happened that she heard an unexpected conversation.

From the other side of the hedge Elizabeth was walking next to came a simpering voice:

"I hope," said Caroline, "you will give your mother-in-law a few hints, when this desirable event takes place, as to the advantage of holding her tongue; and if you can compass it, do cure the younger girls of running after the officers."

Elizabeth was about to steal away, as was only polite when confronted with a personal conversation, when her curiosity was piqued. Mr. Darcy was engaged? Strange indeed that nobody has spoken of the subject. Unless he had not proposed yet, Elizabeth supposed. But she couldn't see the haughty Mr. Darcy enjoying such company as she had just heard described. Indeed, it sounded more like her own family than anyone thus acquainted with either of the conversants! Stranger yet, how could Miss Bingley be talking so insultingly about Mr Darcy's beloved? Before she could reason it out, Miss Bingley continued  
"- And, if I may mention so delicate a subject, endeavour to check that little something, bordering on conceit and impertinence, which your lady possesses." Elizabeth frowned. Miss Bingley must have been joking, teasing Mr Darcy about a mutual acquaintance. She would never jeopardise their relationship thus otherwise.

"Have you anything else to propose for my domestic felicity?" returned Mr. Darcy. It was clear from his tone that he was merely humouring Miss Bingley; Elizabeth suspected he was rather bored of the conversation.

"Oh! yes." continued Miss. Bingley. "Do let the portraits of your uncle and aunt Philips be placed in the gallery at Pemberley. Put them next to your great-uncle the judge. They are in the same profession, you know; only in different lines."

Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up. Philips! Now she dearly wanted to know who they were talking about. Although… Philips was not an unusual name, it was more likely that they did not mean her own aunt and uncle. After all, Mr. Darcy must have expressed at least a slight inclination to be teased, which Elizabeth knew did not exist between he or any of her sisters.

"As for your Elizabeth's picture, you must not attempt to have it taken, for what painter could do justice to those beautiful eyes?" Elizabeth? They were talking about her? She barely noticed the compliment, it was completely absurd that Mr. Darcy had expressed an admiration towards her.

"It would not be easy, indeed, to catch their expression, but their colour and shape, and the eye-lashes, so remarkably fine, might be copied." This compliment was easier to catch. Elizabeth had assumed Miss Bingley had made it up for her own benefit, but here it was, out of his own mouth! Although flattered slightly, it had not much changed her opinion about him; he was still abominably rude and proud. Still, it softened the blow somewhat. But Miss Bingley wasn't finished.

"I'm afraid that I am unable to see the, presumably manifold, attractions of Miss Bennet. Would you care to elaborate?'

"What," rejoined Mr. Darcy, "so you can tease me further? Very well. Miss Bennet is beautiful, witty and intelligent. A man would have to be deaf and blind to not notice her. Will that serve?"

Elizabeth was speechless. Admiration of her eyes was enough, this flattery upon flattery was ridiculous! She found it impossible to appreciate it, since it came from such an unexpected source.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, I'm surprised that you have not declared yourself already!" mocked Miss Bingley.

"You know very well that I have no intentions of the sort. Am I not allowed to admire a woman without scrutiny of my actions?"

Unsurprised by his words, he clearly had no such intentions if he was willing to let Miss Bingley abuse her so, Elizabeth decided that she had heard enough. Unfortunately, nature had decided the same. Enthralled by the overheard conversation, she had neglected to scout the path ahead. The hedge abruptly came to an end, and Elizabeth barely managed a quick turn to make it appear as though she had come from the other direction before coming into sight of the two confidants.

"I did not know that you intended to walk" said Miss. Bingley, in some confusion, lest they had been overheard.

"It has been to nice a day to neglect the sun." Elizabeth smiled. She looked at Mr. Darcy quickly, but he merely bowed and said nothing, although his stare now had new meaning to it.

Elizabeth curtsied and went on her way, with a slightly different opinion of Mr. Darcy.

* * *

Firstly, anything you recognise from this one-shot is directly copied from Chapter 10 of Pride and Prejudice, as shown on - I own nothing.

Thank you for reading this one shot, which may or may not become a series. If it does, there is little chance of a next chapter soon, as it's GCSE season. In fact, I'm a very good procrastinator, so you can thank tomorrow's RE's exam for this one-shot. Also, the chapters will be unconnected, almost in their own universe's, since they would presumably be random conversations overheard by a myriad of characters.

Finally, I know that these kind of plots have been done before (in fact, I just looked it up and on this site alone there are at least 5 similar stories.) if the plot is similar, I apologise, I haven't knowingly stolen any ideas, or even read said fic. I can only blame it on the fact that there are few ways to interpret such defined characters.

Thanks for reading!

Jess


	2. Chapter 2

Again, anything you recognise in this chapter was written by Jane Austen, and is directly copied and pasted from

pemberley com/etext/PandP/chapter10 htm I own nothing.

* * *

One morning, about a week after Bingley's engagement with Jane had been formed, Mrs. Bennet was sitting in the dining-room with three of her daughters and her eldest's betrothed. How proud she was to call him so! Jane's beauty had clearly been a gift with a purpose; as soon as Mr. Bingley had arrived in Hertfordshire, Mrs. Bennet had known Jane's calling was near. As much as she fussed about money and eligibility, she was a romantic at heart. Indeed, she no longer minded the long break in their courtship, it added drama to their relationship. Really, someone ought to write it down!

Satisfied, she peered out of the window where she perceived chaise-and-four driving up the lawn. Mrs. Bennet's curiosity was piqued. It was far too early in the morning for visitors, except dear Mr. Bingley of course, and besides, the equipage did not answer to that of any of their neighbours. The horses were post; and neither the carriage nor the livery of the servant who preceded it were familiar to her.

It seemed that the other occupants of the room had also seen the carriage and Bingley instantly prevailed on Miss Bennet to avoid the confinement of such an intrusion, and walk away with him into the shrubbery. They both set off, and the conjectures of the remaining four continued, though with little satisfaction, till the door was thrown open, and their visitor was within sight. She was to be a tall woman, with a detectable air of authority. Mrs. Bennet was more concerned, however, with the lady's dress. Surely not fashionable- Mrs. Bennet did keep up with the times, despite her isolation from the town- but with such grandeur! Next to her, Elizabeth started and exclaimed-  
"Lady Catherine!"

Entering the room with an ungracious air, which Mrs. Bennet ignored due to her obvious superiority, she sat down, inclining her head to Elizabeth.

Mrs. Bennet, all amazement, though flattered by having a guest of such high importance, received her with the utmost politeness. This was the woman of whom Mr. Collins had constantly spoke! Maybe they would witness first hand her legendary condescension! After sitting for a moment in silence, she said, very stiffly, to Elizabeth -

"I hope you are well, Miss Bennet. That lady, I suppose, is your mother?"

Elizabeth replied very concisely that she was.

"And that, I suppose, is one of your sisters?"

"Yes, madam," said Mrs. Bennet, delighted to speak to a Lady Catherine. "She is my youngest girl but one, my youngest of all is lately married; and my eldest is somewhere about the grounds, walking with a young man, who, I believe, will soon become a part of the family."

"You have a very small park here," returned Lady Catherine, after a short silence.

"It is nothing in comparison of Rosings, my lady, I dare say; but, I assure you, it is much larger than Sir William Lucas's."

"This must be a most inconvenient sitting room for the evening in summer: the windows are full west."

Mrs. Bennet assured her that they never sat there after dinner, and then added -

"May I take the liberty of asking your ladyship whether you left Mr. and Mrs. Collins well."

"Yes, very well. I saw them the night before last."

Mrs. Bennet was confused. Which other possible reason could Lady Catherine have for visiting? Perhaps she had merely been passing and was displaying remarkable condescension. The whims of the aristocrasy had little to do with her, even if it dropped them in her sitting room, so Mrs. Bennet, with great civility, begged her ladyship to take some refreshment; but Lady Catherine very resolutely, and not very politely, declined eating anything; and then rising up, said to Elizabeth -

"Miss Bennet, there seemed to be a prettyish kind of a little wilderness on one side of your lawn. I should be glad to take a turn in it, if you will favour me with your company."

"Go, my dear," cried her mother, "and shew her ladyship about the different walks. I think she will be pleased with the hermitage."

Elizabeth obeyed, and, running into her own room for her parasol, attended her noble guest downstairs.

Despite the opinions of her second daughter and the unkind narrator, Mrs. Bennet was not a completely foolish woman. It was clear to her now that Lady Catherine wished to talk to her Elizabeth. Motivated partly be a motherly affection- she had noticed the Lady's rudeness, even as she excused it- and partly by curiosity, Mrs. Bennet resolved to follow them after a short while.

In time, she had made some excuse to Kitty and strolled in the direction she suspected Lizzie and the Lady to have gone in, making pains to make it appear as though she had merely wanted to walk a while. She had just reached a little copse when she heard Lady Catherine's dulcet tones coming from within.

"You can be at no loss, Miss Bennet, to understand the reason of my journey hither. Your own heart, your own conscience, must tell you why I come."

Mrs Bennet was mystified. Lizzie knew of her arrival? Foolish girl, neglecting to tell her own mother! Apparently, Lady de Bourgh had not merely appeared on a whim.

"Indeed, you are mistaken, madam. I have not been at all able to account for the honour of seeing you here." came Elizabeth's voice. Mrs. Bennet was completely lost. What on earth was happening?

"Miss Bennet," replied her ladyship, in an angry tone, "you ought to know that I am not to be trifled with. But, however insincere you may choose to be, you shall not find me so. My character has ever been celebrated for its sincerity and frankness, and in a cause of such moment as this I shall certainly not depart from it. A report of a most alarming nature reached me two days ago. I was told that not only your sister was on the point of being most advantageously married, but that you, that Miss Elizabeth Bennet, would in all likelihood be soon afterwards united to my nephew - my own nephew - Mr. Darcy. Though I know it must be a scandalous falsehood - though I would not injure him so much as to suppose the truth of it possible, I instantly resolved on setting off for this place, that I might make my sentiments known to you."

Lizzie? Her Elizabeth? And Mr. Darcy? How ridiculous! How on earth had such rumours started? The entire family hated him!

"If you believed it impossible to be true," said Elizabeth, "I wonder you took the trouble of coming so far. What could your ladyship propose by it?"

"At once to insist upon having such a report universally contradicted."

"Your coming to Longbourn, to see me and my family," said Elizabeth coolly, "will be rather a confirmation of it; if, indeed, such a report is in existence."

How rude Lizzie was being! It would not do to offend a great lady, no matter how mistaken they were.

"If! do you then pretend to be ignorant of it? Has it not been industriously circulated by yourselves? Do you not know that such a report is spread abroad?"

Now Mrs. Bennet could excuse Elizabeth's rudeness. How dare this woman accuse her family of something they had most certainly not done!

"I never heard that it was." said Elizabeth.

"And can you likewise declare, that there is no foundation for it?"  
Now this was a question Mrs. Bennet wanted the answer to. There was no smoke without fire, or a rumour circulating aquaintance.

"I do not pretend to possess equal frankness with your ladyship. You may ask questions which I shall not choose to answer."

"This is not to be borne! Miss Bennet, I insist on being satisfied. Has he, has my nephew, made you an offer of marriage?"

"Your ladyship has declared it to be impossible."

Mrs. Bennet, as we have already acknowledged, was not stupid. She had noticed that Elizabeth hadn't denied it, however put it down to wishful thinking. Surely not even Lizzie would reject so rich a suitor!

"It ought to be so; it must be so, while he retains the use of his reason. But your arts and allurements may, in a moment of infatuation, have made him forget what he owes to himself and to all his family. You may have drawn him in."

Now that was going too far. The accusation of rumour spreading, and now one of impropiety! Rudeness was clearly ingrained in the Lady's nature!

"If I have, I shall be the last person to confess it."

"Miss Bennet, do you know who I am? I have not been accustomed to such language as this. I am almost the nearest relation he has in the world, and am entitled to know all his dearest concerns."

"But you are not entitled to know mine; nor will such behaviour as this ever induce me to be explicit."

"Let me be rightly understood. This match, to which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. No, never. Mr. Darcy is engaged to my daughter. Now, what have you to say?"

"Only this: that if he is so, you can have no reason to suppose he will make an offer to me."

Lady Catherine hesitated for a moment, with Mrs. Bennet listening with bated breath, and then replied -

"The engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. From their infancy they have been intended for each other. It was the favourite wish of his mother, as well as of hers. While in their cradles, we planned the union: and now, at the moment when the wishes of both sisters would be accomplished in their marriage, to be prevented by a young woman of inferior birth, of no importance in the world, and wholly unallied to the family! Do you pay no regard to the wishes of his friends - to his tacit engagement with Miss De Bourgh? Are you lost to every feeling of propriety and delicacy? Have you not heard me say, that from his earliest hours he was destined for his cousin?"

"Yes, and I had heard it before. But what is that to me? If there is no other objection to my marrying your nephew, I shall certainly not be kept from it by knowing that his mother and aunt wished him to marry Miss De Bourgh. You both did as much as you could, in planning the marriage; its completion depended on others. If Mr. Darcy is neither by honour nor inclination confined to his cousin, why is not he to make another choice? And if I am that choice, why may not I accept him?"

But... that almost made it sound as though Elizabeth wanted to accept him!

"Because honour, decorum, prudence - nay, interest, forbid it. Yes, Miss Bennet, interest; for do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends if you wilfully act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured, slighted, and despised by every one connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us."

How dare this woman talk about her family thus! To say they were unworthy of the attention of society! Mrs. Bennet was about to barge in when Elizabeth replied;

"These are heavy misfortunes," replied Elizabeth. "But the wife of Mr. Darcy must have such extraordinary sources of happiness necessarily attached to her situation, that she could, upon the whole, have no cause to repine."

Shocked, Mrs. Bennet stood there as Lady Catherine listed the reasons against this match. Elizabeth Darcy. Could it be possible? How much pin money she would have! It was clear to her that Lizzie had a favourable opinion of this man. It made a perverse sense to Mrs. Bennet- they were both intelligent, opinionated and, she privately thought, very disagreeable at times. They were destined for each other by the voice of every commonsensical person! What is to divide them, other than Mr. Darcy's (now odious to her) aunt? The upstart pretensions of an old woman without romance in her heart? But it must happen, it shall be.

"In marrying your nephew I should not consider myself as quitting that sphere. He is a gentleman; I am a gentleman's daughter: so far we are equal." came Elizabeth's voice.

Instead of condemning her impertinence, Mrs. Bennet now celebrated in her daughter standing up to this great lady.

"True. You are a gentleman's daughter. But who was your mother? Who are your uncles and aunts? Do not imagine me ignorant of their condition."

"Whatever my connexions may be," said Elizabeth, "if your nephew does not object to them, they can be nothing to you."

Did that mean that Mr. Darcy had not object to her circumstances? Considering Elizabeth in her mind's eye, Mrs. Bennet decided she was not quite as unfavourable as she had once thought. And if Mr. Darcy agreed, Elizabeth was set for life!  
The voice of Lady Catherine interrupted her thoughts: "Tell me, once for all, are you engaged to him?"

There was a silence, during which Mrs. Bennet, having crept closer, saw Lady Catherine leaning forward to better hear the answer. Oh, that Lizzie replied affirmative!  
After a moment's deliberation, Elizabeth replied, "I am not."

Lady Catherine seemed pleased, whilst Mrs. Bennet cursed Cupid for his laxness.

"And will you promise me never to enter into such an engagement?"

"I will make no promise of the kind."

Yes! It seemed that both of them expected Mr. Darcy to propose! Oh, she knew her Lizzie wasn't so clever for nothing! Satisfied in her evesdropping, Mrs. Bennet carefully arranged the foliage to cover her retreat and crept away. It would not do for either of the conversationists to know of her presence! Thankfully, both Elizabeth and Lady Catherine ignored the cracking of twigs as Mrs. Bennet scurried away, with a much higher opinion of her second daughter than previously.

* * *

_Hi!_

_Firstly, thank you for reading this chapter! It's quite a lot longer than the first, but I don't really like it as much- Mrs. Bennet gives me a headache!_

_Secondly, I_ _probably _won't_ update for a while, due to life and exams, but mostly due to my third point..._

_Thirdly, I'm not a particularly inaginative person, so any ideas for conversations that are overheard by other characters will be incredibly greatfully received._

_Thanks again!_

_Jess_


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Bingley was most grievously put out. She had rushed her London visit and appeared at Netherfield the very day after being told of Mr. Darcy's presence there, only to be told that neither her brother nor his worthier companion were at home. They were, the housekeeper believed, visiting the Miss Bennets, as Mr. Bingley was anxious to see his betrothed.

Dismayed indeed was Miss Bingley when she heard that Charles was engaged- to think he had kept it from her, the deceitful man! It never occurred to her that Mr. Bingley had been preparing to surprise her when she arrived next week, in fact it appeared clear to Miss Bingley that he had actively sought to keep her ignorant.

Well, her mission was obvious. It was too late to save Charles, but Fitzwilliam (as she had allowed herself to call him in the privacy of her mind, after all, they were soon to be engaged) could still be rescued from the unfashionable talons of Miss Eliza.

But how? Charles and her dear Fitz had only recently left, if she commissioned the carriage she would arrive not half an hour later than them. Although, Fitzwilliam had spoken of Miss Eliza's proclivity for walking favourably; arriving there by foot would show him that a country madam had nothing on Miss Caroline Bingley! It was very unfashionable, of course, but she had to prove that she incorporated both the qualities needed to run Pemberley and the less... admirable traits that he seemed to appreciate. Decided, Miss Bingley called for her bonnet and set forth, unaware that the very man she had gone to meet would soon be preparing to walk towards her of his own free will.

* * *

A mile down the road later, Miss Bingley was exhausted. She had to give Miss Eliza some grudging credit for her walking skills, the girl was indomitable! Maybe fate was on her side, for as she (elegantly) threw herself under the shade of a large beech tree, she heard the voice of the very woman that she had just been praising, talking to _her_ Fitzwilliam no less, on the other side of the hedgerow.

"Mr. Darcy, I am a very selfish creature; and for the sake of giving relief to my own feelings, care not how much I may be wounding yours."

Miss Bingley could barely believe it. It seemed that Miss Eliza was willing to drive Fitzwilliam away by herself! She _wanted _to hurt his feelings, the cruel girl. This made her job much simpler

I can no longer help thanking you for your unexampled kindness to my poor sister. Ever since I have known it, I have been most anxious to acknowledge to you how gratefully I feel it. Were it known to the rest of my family, I should not have merely my own gratitude to express."

Or perhaps the fates weren't that kind. Wait, it was Fitzwilliam who was the mystery benefactor? The ladies of the ton, when they had found out that her brother was courting Miss Bennet, had spared no trouble in finding scandal to make it more interesting. Miss Bingley had been unable to have a conversation without someone mentioning the youngest Bennet chit, and her ridiculous elopment. At first, she had been glad. Bennet's disgraced, and by Mr. Wickham, Miss Eliza's favourite no less! That had changed when Louisa had explained that now all of society had associated her with her prospective sister-in-laws, a horrific thought. The gossips had heard of a mystery benefactor, who had paid for the wedding, but Miss Bingley had assumed that it was just a rumour, or perhaps her brother being foolish. Why would Mr. Darcy let himself be involved? With a start, Miss Bingley realised that the voices had moved on, and were now quite faint. Creeping along the hedgerow, she caught up with the pair, exhaustion forgotten.

"...trayed to me that you had been concerned in the matter; and, of course, I could not rest till I knew the particulars. Let me thank you again and again, in the name of all my family, for that generous compassion which induced you to take so much trouble, and bear so many mortifications, for the sake of discovering them."

"If you will thank me," he replied, "let it be for yourself alone. That the wish of giving happiness to you might add force to the other inducements which led me on, I shall not attempt to deny. But your family owe me nothing. Much as I respect them, I believe I thought only of you."

_Dang it! _ How could Fitzwilliam respect any of the Bennets, not least Miss Eliza? _He thought only of her_? For the first time, Miss Bingley began to fear that she might have been to late in rescuing this man from his horrid circumstances.

"You are too generous to trifle with me." he continued. "If your feelings are still what they were last April, (_April? What happened in April!?_) tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged; but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever."

This was too much! It sounded far too much like a proposal for Miss Bingley's liking, even if he hadn't said it out right. How _could_ he? Miss Bingley stumbled, too shocked to pay attention to the path and missed Miss Eliza's monologue on her _feeling_s, although she got the gist. Not only was she _accepting _him, it seemed she had already refused him once! And now Mr. Darcy was talking about his _emotions. _Foolish pair, did they not know that marriage is purely political? Miss Bingley had lived in town long enough that there was no true happiness in marriage, it was a dream that she had long since discarded. She grew unexpectedly angry, though not from the loss of her hopes. How _dare _they act as though they had the monopoly on happiness? What did they do that deemed them deserving the love that so many others had been denied?

They walked on, without knowing in what direction, Miss Bingley walking numbly besides them, but out of sight. There was too much to be thought, and felt, and said, for attention to any other objects. She soon learnt that the couple were indebted for their present good understanding to the efforts of his aunt, who had apparently called on them both, to insist that they deny the rumours that were spreading about them and make them promise to not become involved. But, unluckily for her ladyship, its effect had been exactly contrariwise. That meddling old fool! Lady de Bourgh had only related Miss Eliza's feelings for Fitzwi- no, Mr. Darcy. As if she could force them apart, Miss Bingley didn't regret her own attempt, but she saw now that there was nothing she could have done. That realisation soothed her pride slightly.

Deciding that she had heard enough, Miss Bingley prepared to quietly go back to Netherfield undetected. Sure that the couple would be too engrossed in each other to notice her, she looked over the hedge quickly. On both of their faces there was such undisguised joy and love that Miss Bingley began to doubt her own philosophy on marriage. But no, they were the happy ones. Not many got a chance in life, and certainly not herself. Hardly of a charitable nature, for once in her life, Miss Bingley didn't begrudge them their happiness, but left, unknown and unwanted.

And if that night she had raised a silent toast to the happy couples and slept on a tear-stained pillow of her own lost opportunities, nobody would be able to prove it.

* * *

_Hello!_

_That turned out slightly more serious at the end than I meant it to, but I've always seen Miss Bingley as just doing the best she can to survive in the life she wants in her circumstances, so I don't blame her for trying to 'catch' Darcy. _

_Firstly, a huge, huge thank you to anyone who read this and/or reviewed, I promise I will get round to replying to them! This idea is from YepItsMe, so thanks! I really like the ideas that people have sent me, and I think I'll probably do Darcy overhearing Colonel Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth's conversation about him, and how it affects his proposal next (thanks janefanatic!) because now I really want to know what would happen then! But all of the ideas are really good, and I hope to get round to as many as possible!_

_Sorry for the really long note, last thing, I own nothing, everything you recognise has been copied and pasted from pemberley etexts/ PandP/ chapter58 . htm !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

_Incident: Chapter 33, Col. Fitzwilliam talking to Elizabeth_

* * *

Mr. Darcy was, understandably, confused about the whole situation. He'd never been so conflicted in his life; what was he to do? Family, honour and prudence dictated that he have nothing to do with Miss Bennet, which was getting increasingly difficult. If only her family were not so unsuitable! There was nothing for it-the situation was insufferable and _she_ was (mainly) to blame.

Sighing, he looked out of his window, barely admiring the picturesque but ill kept grounds. Due to his preoccupation with _her_, he's neglected his usual inspections and walks of the Kent estate, one of the main reasons he annually visited Rosings. For all her advice, Lady Catherine was remarkably lax about the proper running of such a large estate.  
Quietly stealing past the breakfast room- he refused to entertain the notion that he was hiding from his aunt- he let himself out of a side door, hurrying along the tree-lined path until he could not blamed for not hearing the strident calls for "Fitzwilliam!"

It seemed fate was not on his side that day. A few scant miles along his route and the very creature that he was trying to distract himself from was walking along the path in front of him with his cousin. Even walking away from him at a hundred yards he could recognise her. It was getting ridiculous.

Not in the mood to talk to either of them, he ducked under the bowers of a large elm and carried on his way hidden on the other side of the trees, resolutely not eavesdropping.

"Do you certainly leave Kent on Saturday?" said she.

A more poetic man might have started composing stanzas on her charming voice, Darcy simply moved further into earshot.

"Yes - if Darcy does not put it off again. But I am at his disposal. He arranges the business just as he pleases."

"And if not able to please himself in the arrangement, he has at least great pleasure in the power of choice. I do not know anybody who seems more to enjoy the power of doing what he likes than Mr. Darcy."

That was hardly the most flattering of descriptions. Was that truly how she thought of him? Power hungry and controlling?

"He likes to have his own way very well," replied Colonel Fitzwilliam. Darcy raised an eyebrow; his cousin was meant on his side! "But so we all do. It is only that he has better means of having it than many others, because he is rich, and many others are poor. I speak feelingly. A younger son, you know, must be inured to self-denial and dependence."

"In my opinion, the younger son of an earl can know very little of either. Now, seriously, what have you ever known of self-denial and dependence? When have you been prevented by want of money from going wherever you chose, or procuring anything you had a fancy for?"

"These are home questions - and perhaps I cannot say that I have experienced many hardships of that nature. But in matters of greater weight, I may suffer from the want of money. Younger sons cannot marry where they like."

"Unless where they like women of fortune, which I think they very often do."

"Our habits of expence make us too dependant, and there are not many in my rank of life who can afford to marry without some attention to money."

In the brief silence that ensued, Darcy could ponder Fitzwilliam's words. If the formula for the world was that men without money had to marry women with it, surely the opposite was true, that a man with money could marry whoever he wanted? _But_, he reminded himself, _it is not the lack of money as much as the connections in this case. _And what was the meaning of his speech. Was he making sure that Miss Elizabeth knew he had no intentions towards her? Darcy had noticed how close the two had become, without a small amount of jealousy.

Darcy did not get much time to think, as she soon afterwards said -

"I imagine your cousin brought you down with him chiefly for the sake of having somebody at his disposal. I wonder he does not marry, to secure a lasting convenience of that kind. But perhaps his sister does as well for the present, and, as she is under his sole care, he may do what he likes with her."

_Well that was rather rude._

"No," said Fitzwilliam, "that is an advantage which he must divide with me. I am joined with him in the guardianship of Miss Darcy."

"Are you, indeed? And pray what sort of guardians do you make? Does your charge give you much trouble? Young ladies of her age are sometimes a little difficult to manage, and if she has the true Darcy spirit, she may like to have her own way."

Darcy's thoughts immediately sped to the Ramsgate scandal. Why would Miss Elizabeth insinuate Georgiana's headstrong-ness if she didn't know? Although he supposed she didn't know Georgiana's true nature, especially since the summer she had become very withdrawn. It was obvious that Fitzwilliam was thinking of the same thing, as he immediately asked her why she supposed Miss Darcy likely to give them any uneasiness.

"You need not be frightened. I never heard any harm of her; and I dare say she is one of the most tractable creatures in the world. She is a very great favourite with some ladies of my acquaintance - Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley. I think I have heard you say that you know them."

"I know them a little. Their brother is a pleasant, gentlemanlike man - he is a great friend of Darcy's."

"Oh! yes," said she. "Mr. Darcy is uncommonly kind to Mr. Bingley, and takes a prodigious deal of care of him."

Darcy frowned; he knew Miss Elizabeth well enough by now to know that she was joking, but that gave her words a slightly… insulting twist.

"Care of him! - Yes, I really believe Darcy does take care of him in those points where he most wants care. From something that he told me in our journey hither, I have reason to think Bingley very much indebted to him. But I ought to beg his pardon, for I have no right to suppose that Bingley was the person meant. It was all conjecture."

_Oh no._

"What is it you mean?"

_Oh no._

"It is a circumstance which Darcy, of course, would not wish to be generally known, because if it were to get round to the lady's family it would be an unpleasant thing."

_Oh Lord, no. This could not be happening. _Darcy was aware that Fitzwilliam was trying to _improve _Miss Elizabeth's impression on his character, since her attitude towards him clearly wasn't as positive as he had thought, but this was exactly the wrong thing to do. Would it be possible to jump out at them to stop Fitzwilliam talking? They couldn't talk about him if he were there, but it would be quite hard to explain. But it was too late; now Fitzwilliam had brought it up, Miss Elizabeth could simply ask again later when they were alone.

"You may depend upon my not mentioning it."

"And remember that I have not much reason for supposing it to be Bingley. What he told me was merely this: that he congratulated himself on having lately saved a friend from the inconveniences of a most imprudent marriage, but without mentioning names or any other particulars, and I only suspected it to be Bingley from believing him the kind of young man to get into a scrape of that sort, and from knowing them to have been together the whole of last summer."

To be fair to Fitzwilliam, that would have been vague enough if it had been any other woman than Miss Elizabeth. It wasn't his fault that Darcy had never mentioned Miss Bennet by name.

"Did Mr. Darcy give you his reasons for this interference?"

"I understood that there were some very strong objections against the lady."

Whichever way Miss Elizabeth took that statement, it would not reflect well on him or his actions. Not for the first time, Darcy cursed himself for separating Bingley and Miss Bennet, although he knew it was the right thing to do.

"And what arts did he use to separate them?" Her voice was cold, Miss Elizabeth was definitely angry with his actions, although Fitzwilliam hadn't realised.

"He did not talk to me of his own arts," said Fitzwilliam, laughing. "He only told me what I have now told you."

She fell silent once again, although this time Darcy wasn't so sure what she was thinking. He was sure that Miss Bennet had no substantial feelings for Bingley, which was one of the main reasons that he'd acted. Was she simply angry that he had taken such an opportunity of marrying well away from her sister? That didn't seem very in keeping with her character, although it certainly would have been lamented by their mother. Maybe that was her motivation. It was though Fitzwilliam had read his thoughts, as he then asked her why she was so thoughtful.

"I am thinking of what you have been telling me," said she. "Your cousin's conduct does not suit my feelings. Why was he to be the judge?"

"You are rather disposed to call his interference officious?"

"I do not see what right Mr. Darcy had to decide on the propriety of his friend's inclination, or why, upon his own judgment alone, he was to determine and direct in what manner that friend was to be happy. But," she continued, "as we know none of the particulars, it is not fair to condemn him. It is not to be supposed that there was much affection in the case."

There! That proved it! Miss Elizabeth herself said that there was no affection on her sister's side. His heart lighter, Darcy decided that he really should be getting back to Rosings and start working on that damned paperwork without distractions from Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

* * *

Unfortunately for Darcy, after paperwork came actual work, namely riding to different tenants to sort out important issues. After convincing his cousin to accompany him- it was incredibly tedious doing it by himself- Darcy decided to bring up the overheard conversation from earlier, while resting in the shade of a large elm. If his cousin was going to tell tales of his exploits to all and sundry, he may as well some more of the facts, so as to not negatively incline relative strangers towards himself.

"I heard you talking to Miss Bennet earlier." He launched without preamble.

"Pardon?"

"I apologise, I was walking in the park and could not help overhearing. I only heard a few seconds." A little white lie might make his cause look a little better.

"Sorry Darcy, I shouldn't have talked about it behind your back. I hope we did not offend you?"

"That's not exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, it seems you misinterpreted my motives towards Bingley and his potential fiancé."

"Go on then man, redeem yourself! I'm afraid to say that after Miss Elizabeth's take on your behaviour I'm inclined to think a little worse of your actions."

"Although there were objections to the lady's family, it was more a matter of behaviour than connections, though it cannot be denied that their connections are lacking. The youngest daughters and the mother are determined to exhibit themselves at every opportunity, and the father does nothing to stop them. The lady herself and the next oldest were in every way charming, beautiful and kind. However, she was equally as kind to Bingley as she was to everyone else. Their estate is entailed away from the daughters, and their mother was very vocal about the advantages that Bingley presented. If he proposed, she would be forced to accept him, and how long will such a marriage be happy for? They may respect each other for a few years, but she would begin to resent Bingley eventually, as he took from her possible chances for permanent happiness. Bingley would never be happy with a woman who did not truly love him. Contrary to your opinion, I did act to help both of them."

"I see. Is there a reason you told me this previously undisclosed information now?"

"There is. You seem to have bad luck in your storytelling, as you told the situation to someone who already knew it. Miss Elizabeth is Jane Bennet's sister."

"Of all the people! Should I apologise to her or would that make it worse?"

"I think just leave it. She said herself that there was no strong affection on Miss Bennet's side."

"Very well. I think we've rested enough, don't you? Onwards to the next tenant we must go."

They remounted their horses, Darcy positively fleeing down the path after Fitzwilliam's call of, "wait, what did you say about the 'charming, beautiful and kind' second eldest? Isn't Miss Elizabeth the second eldest?" and leaving an extremely confused Miss Bennet, who had been enjoying a nice rest nearby, and had heard every word.

* * *

_Anything you recognise has been copied directly from pemberly com/etext/PandP/chapter33 htm_

_Hi!_

_I kinda wanted to see where that could go and _theoretically_ Darcy could have heard that conversation and not mentioned it, but had the later conversation with Col. Fitzwilliam, so the only thing that isn't canon is Elizabeth overhearing it. Theoretically. _

_A huge thank you if you read this chapter/this fic so far, and a huge thank you to anyone who reviewed/folllowed!_

_Jess_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Overheard: Chapter Five_**

_Moment: Mr. Darcy's first proposal (Chapter 34)_

_I know it technically isn't copywrited, but 90% of the credit goes to the fantastic Jane Austen, and about 9% to user infinitely-climbing who suggested the idea (thank you!)_

* * *

"Oh, Lord," muttered Mr Collins. "This is inexcusable. Lady Catherine will be so displeased." He had long since picked up the habit of talking to himself, mostly planning his sermons in the garden. Despite some strange looks from passers-by, and mothers scurrying their children past him in the street, Mr. Collins found great comfort in the sound of his own voice, especially in times of plight like this. Scurrying down the path to his house, he was so fixated on his missing handkerchief that he did not see the door swing shut in front of him, as though someone had just passed through it.

After quickly making his way upstairs, half skipping, and rummaging in his cupboard to find his handkerchief, Mr. Collins walked triumphantly back through the house only to hear voices coming from the sitting room. Surely Cousin Elizabeth would not entertain her own guests while pretending to be ill? What a rude, ungenerous snub to Lady Catherine and her fine nephews! Why, what better company could anyone want? Maybe he should go in, and drop a few subtle hints on the proper behaviour of a young lady? Although... Miss Bennet had no friends in the area, it occurred to him that perhaps he had better see who it was first.

If anyone asked him about the morals of eavesdropping, Mr. Collins would have condemned it as rude and un-Christianly. However, a family member inviting guests into his home? Surely his rights as the owner of the house took precedence? Creeping closer, he put his ear nearly to the door, until the voices inside where clear.

"-struggled. It will not do."

Mr. Darcy! It was definitely Mr. Darcy's voice coming from inside the room, and he sounded nervous. What on earth was he doing here? Mr. Collins was ready to burst into the room and save his noble guest from his cousin's inexperienced, lack-luster conversation when the next sentence made him freeze, his mouth falling open.

"My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

He gaped like a goldfish at the closed door, before realising exactly what had happened. That hussy! She must have bewitched him. Or entranced him with her... feminine assets. And to think he had let her into his house, his home! As much as it pained him to think ill of his betters, Mr Collins did not think much of Mr. Darcy's taste. Although, she had managed to entrance him for a while, his superior mind had overruled his foolish heart. Whilst Mr. Darcy waxed lyrical on his /feelings/, Mr. Collins could only listen numbly. The man clearly knew about Miss. Bennet's inferiority, her family, so why was he declaring his love!? As he spoke at length upon the reasons as to why she was unsuitable, Mr. Collins could only stand there and nod. What a degradation- Mr. Darcy's own word!- for Lady Catherine. Whatever would she do? Mr. Collins could and would not look positively upon this match. Although, to have Mr. Darcy for a cousin...

Still Mr. Darcy spoke on, whilst Miss Bennet said nothing. Still Mr. Collins stood at the door, listening intently and bewailing the misfortune that would soon befall Lady Catherine. Neither men had no doubt as to her favourable answer- how could anyone refuse such a man? And what a compliment, to be singled out! Eventually the dreaded- to both Elizabeth and Mr. Collins- question came. 'Would she accept his hand?' Of course she would, both men had no doubts about her answer. Mr. Collins would have talked at length about the ridiculousness of this match, but internally he was much more conflicted. The elevation of station and connections... No. It was not worth Lady Catherine's wrath. He had to publicly stand against this match.

Elizabeth's voice carried clearly through the door. Inexplicably, even after an- apparently ardent- proposal, it sounded calm and collected. He would never understand that woman. He felt a little smug. At least _his_ proposal had been met with emotion, rather than a mercenary approach.

"In such cases as this, it is, I believe, the established mode to express a sense of obligation for the sentiments avowed, however unequally they may be returned."

Anyone walking past might have easily assumed that Mr. Collins had just been hit. His mind whirled. Surely it was just a strange turn of phrase that implied the possibility of refusal?

"It is natural that obligation should be felt, and if I could feel gratitude, I would now thank you. But I cannot - I have never desired your good opinion, and you have certainly bestowed it most unwillingly. I am sorry to have occasioned pain to any one. It has been most unconsciously done, however, and I hope will be of short duration. The feelings which, you tell me, have long prevented the acknowledgment of your regard, can have little difficulty in overcoming it after this explanation."

It was with great difficulty that Mr. Collins avoided falling on the door and revealing himself. No? But... but that was impossible! Ten thousand a year and related to the noble house of de Bough, besides a man universally respected, according to Lady Catherine. Apparently Mr. Darcy shared his shock, as it was a while before he spoke, in cold, restrained voice.

"And this is all the reply which I am to have the honour of expecting! I might, perhaps, wish to be informed why, with so little endeavor at civility, I am thus rejected. But it is of small importance."

"I might as well inquire," replied she, "why with so evident a design of offending and insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your will, against your reason, and even against your character? Was not this some excuse for incivility, if I was uncivil?"

This was going from bad to worse. Not only had she refused Mr. Darcy, but she was now insulting him! Only Miss Bennet would dare do such uncouth things.

"But I have other provocations. You know I have. Had not my own feelings decided against you - had they been indifferent, or had they even been favourable, do you think that any consideration would tempt me to accept the man who has been the means of ruining, perhaps for ever, the happiness of a most beloved sister?"

And which sister would that be? What had happened? Surely Mr. Darcy hadn't become... involved with one of the Bennet sisters? At this point, Mr. Collins would believe anything of _that_ family.

"I have every reason in the world to think ill of you. No motive can excuse the unjust and ungenerous part you acted there. You dare not, you cannot deny that you have been the principal, if not the only means of dividing them from each other - of exposing one to the censure of the world for caprice and instability, the other to its derision for disappointed hopes, and involving them both in misery of the acutest kind."

So Darcy was not involved with one of the sisters after all. Mr. Collins thanked God for small mercies. It was nothing but an ended courtship that Miss Bennet blamed on Mr. Darcy. But what a thing to reject such a proposal for!

"Can you deny that you have done it?" she repeated.

With tranquility he replied, "I have no wish of denying that I did everything in my power to separate my friend from your sister, or that I rejoice in my success. Towards him I have been kinder than towards myself."

"But it is not merely this affair," she continued, "on which my dislike is founded. Long before it had taken place my opinion of you was decided. Your character was unfolded in the recital which I received many months ago from Mr. Wickham. On this subject, what can you have to say? In what imaginary act of friendship can you here defend yourself? or under what misrepresentation can you here impose upon others?"

"You take an eager interest in that gentleman's concerns," said Darcy, in a less tranquil tone.

Who on heaven and Earth was Mr. Wickham? Was it- ah, Mr. Collins remembered him now. That handsome soldier with whom half of Hertfordshire had become infatuated. To Mr. Collin's knowledge, he had little and less to do with this situation, except for the pressing question of just what Mr. Darcy did to young Wickham. Men of Mr. Darcy's stature should not be questioned about their actions towards mere soldiers! It was obvious that this, obviously malodorous no matter how charming he'd been before, had lied about his situation. Well, he was fairly sure, since his estimation of Mr. Darcy's taste was not quite what it used to be.

"Who that knows what his misfortunes have been, can help feeling an interest in him?"

"His misfortunes!" repeated Darcy; "yes, his misfortunes have been great indeed."

"And of your infliction," cried Elizabeth. "You have reduced him to his present state of poverty - comparative poverty. You have withheld the advantages, which you must know to have been designed for him. You have deprived the best years of his life, of that independence which was no less his due than his desert. You have done all this! and yet you can treat the mention of his misfortunes with contempt and ridicule."

"And this," cried Darcy, "is your opinion of me! This is the estimation in which you hold me! I thank you for explaining it so fully. My faults, according to this calculation, are heavy indeed! But perhaps," added he, "these offences might have been overlooked, had not your pride been hurt by my honest confession of the scruples that had long prevented my forming any serious design. These bitter accusations might have been suppressed, had I, with greater policy, concealed my struggles, and flattered you into the belief of my being impelled by unqualified, unalloyed inclination; by reason, by reflection, by everything. But disguise of every sort is my abhorrence. Nor am I ashamed of the feelings I related. They were natural and just. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your connections? - to congratulate myself on the hope of relations, whose condition in life is so decidedly beneath my own?"

Mr. Collins let out a quick gasp but Elizabeth answered composedly.

"You are mistaken, Mr. Darcy, if you suppose that the mode of your declaration affected me in any other way, than as it spared me the concern which I might have felt in refusing you, had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner. You could not have made me the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it. From the very beginning - from the first moment, I may almost say - of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of your arrogance,"

No.

"your conceit,"

Miss Bennet had to stop saying such awful things!

"and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others, were such as to form that groundwork of disapprobation on which succeeding events have built so immovable a dislike"

Mr. Collins began to feel queasy.

"and I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry."

"You have said quite enough, madam. I perfectly comprehend your feelings, and have now only to be ashamed of what my own have been. Forgive me for having taken up so much of your time, and accept my best wishes for your health and happiness."

Darcy turned to dramatically flee from the room (to sulk, although he would never admit it) but he was unable to fling the door open with the desired force since it was partially blocked by a large, soft mass. Peering round the door frame, he saw the comatose form of the local parson. Mr. Collins had fainted dead away.

* * *

_All the text that you recognise has been copied and pasted from www pemberley com/ etext/ PandP /chapter34. htm_

_Hello! It's been a long time since I last uploaded, which I suppose isn't too bad since my story has no continuation from one chapter to the next, but thank you to anyone who's still reading this._

_Also a huge, huge thank you to anyone who's read, reviewed or added this to their tracked fics!_

_As I've probably mentioned, I'm not a very imaginative person, so if you have any good ideas for overheard conversations, I would be very grateful if you'd shoot of a review of it!_

_Thank you_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Overheard- Chapter Six_**

_Moment: The Bingleys and Darcy discussing the Bennet sisters at Netherfield_

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet hurried away from the dining room, where she had been eating with the Bingley siblings and Mr. Darcy. If she was being honest- which she had no intention of being to anyone presently in the house- returning upstairs was nearly as much to leave the cloying presence of Miss Bingley and the silent disapproval and arrogant statements of Mr. Darcy as to play nursemaid to her ill sister, Jane. Watching Caroline Bingley go slightly red in the face was a small reward for her presence, though with her sister Louisa she was a force of silliness and self importance to be reckoned with, even if Miss Bingley's attentions were not directed towards herself. Elizabeth was thankful for small mercies. Their brother, indeed, was the only one of the party whom she could regard with any complacency. His anxiety for Jane was evident, and his attentions to herself most pleasing, and they prevented her feeling herself so much an intruder as she believed she was considered by the others. She had very little notice from any but him. Miss Bingley was engrossed by Mr. Darcy, her sister scarcely less so; and as for Mr. Hurst, by whom Elizabeth sat, he was an indolent man, who lived only to eat, drink, and play at cards; who, when he found her prefer a plain dish to a ragout, had nothing to say to her.

Elizabeth sighed when she entered the blue, cheerful room, seeing the ever-hopeful face peeking out above the finely embroidered quilt. Despite her own talent for easy conversation, Jane would be so much better at conversing and living with people who disliked her, and were disliked in turn. Although, she wasn't sure if anyone could dislike Jane.

"Hello Lizzie." croaked her sister, clearly as afflicted by her illness as when Elizabeth had left her.

"Hello, Jane dear. How's your throat?"

"It's fine."

Elizabeth shook her head. "The physician will be back tomorrow, and I believe he recommended fluids and not much talking. Shall I see if there's any honey in the kitchen? Mother always gave us honey when we had a sore throat." Jane smiled a little wider and attempted to say something that Elizabeth interpreted as a 'yes'.

Pausing only to plump up Jane's pillow and refill her water glass, Elizabeth went back downstairs and was passing the dining room when she heard her own name, spoken fairly loudly in that sneering 'Miss Eliza' tone that only Caroline Bingley had perfected. Creeping closer, Elizabeth put her hand on the door knob when she realised that she was nearly interrupting a rant about herself, her manners, conversation, style, appearance. It was all Elizabeth could do to keep from laughing aloud. What a monologue! She was about to continue on her errand when she heard a delightful phrase from Miss Bingley, and decided that a girl with an awful 'mixture of pride and impertinence' would stay right where she was. Despite, perhaps, Miss Bingley's attempt to be subtle, Elizabeth had known that she was disliked in the house, and wasn't perturbed by the comments coming from inside the room. She knew it wasn't a true measure of her character, but born from Miss Bingley's frustration at being unable to 'set her cap' on Mr Darcy. Although it was slightly disappointing that Mr. Bingley, her one link to almost-sanity in the house, hadn't spoken up, though he rarely went against his sister.

Mrs Hurst joined in with a; "She has nothing, in short, to recommend her, but being an excellent walker." which slightly surprised Elizabeth. Mrs Hurst had never seemed to take much notice of Elizabeth, much less build up a negative opinion.

"I shall never forget her appearance this morning," she continued. "She really looked almost wild."

"She did indeed, Louisa. I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to come at all! Why must she be scampering about the country, because her sister had a cold? Her hair, so untidy, so blowsy!"

Elizabeth thought of her poor sister, unable to move from the bed and felt a sudden surge of dislike and anger towards Miss Bingley. Just a cold?. She scarcely noticed the insults to her own person, although she could not have disagreed; her hair had been rather windswept after her short trek.

"Yes, and her petticoat; I hope you saw her petticoat, six inches deep in mud, I am absolutely certain; and the gown which had been let down to hide it, not doing its office." replied Louisa.

Despite her distaste for the two ladies, Elizabeth was forced to commend their eye for detail. She _had_ worn a petticoat that had become very muddy, and a slightly older, shorter dress since she knew that it would get covered in mud. It was entirely in their characters to make her discrepancies in appearance the only thing that mattered.

"Your picture may be very exact, Louisa," said Mr. Bingley; "but this was all lost upon me. I thought Miss Elizabeth Bennet looked remarkably well when she came into the room this morning. Her dirty petticoat quite escaped my notice." Perhaps she did have a champion in the room after all.

"You observed it, Mr. Darcy, I am sure," said Miss Bingley; "and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see your sister make such an exhibition."

"Certainly not." Short and precise, Mr. Darcy's reply held none of the expected disdain, although it had it's fair share of arrogance. Miss Darcy would not be permitted to convey herself in the same way as she herself could, and Elizabeth knew it.

"To walk three miles, or four miles, or five miles, or whatever it is, above her ankles in dirt, and alone, quite alone! what could she mean by it? It seems to me to shew an abominable sort of conceited independence, a most country-town indifference to decorum."

"It shews an affection for her sister that is very pleasing," said Mr. Bingley.

"I am afraid, Mr. Darcy," observed Miss Bingley, in a half-whisper, "that this adventure has rather affected your admiration of her fine eyes."

"Not at all," he replied; "they were brightened by the exercise." A short pause followed this speech, in which Elizabeth was almost speechless. Mr. Darcy stooping to such a level as to admire anything about their unworthy country-town existence! It was most amusing, if meaningless. However, the fact that he had opposed Miss Bingley in such a matter was very surprising.

Mrs. Hurst began again - "I have an excessive regard for Jane Bennet; she is really a very sweet girl, and I wish with all my heart she were well settled. But with such a father and mother, and such low connections, I am afraid there is no chance of it." It was heartening to know that the affection that the sisters portrayed for Jane was not feigned, although true friends would not speak of others so. And the insult to her family was not unfelt. Loud, tactless and shrill, her mother perhaps deserve a small measure of their disdain, although it was still incredibly impolite of Mrs. Hurst to voice it. Her father, on the other hand, was surely beyond reproach from all but the scornful eyes of the sisters.

"I think I have heard you say that their uncle is an attorney in Meryton," said Miss Bingley

"Yes;" agreed Mr. Darcy, "and they have another, who lives somewhere near Cheapside."

"That is capital," added her sister, and they both laughed heartily. How could they judge her most amiable aunt and uncle, who they had never met, and whose situation was barely below their own father's not very long ago? Any goodwill that Elizabeth felt towards them in their description of Jane had been swept away.

"If they had uncles enough to fill all Cheapside," cried Mr. Bingley, "it would not make them one jot less agreeable."

"But it must very materially lessen their chance of marrying men of any consideration in the world," replied Darcy. To this speech Bingley made no answer; but his sisters gave it their hearty assent. Elizabeth was torn between wounded pride and knowledge of the truth of his words. True, Mr. Bingley didn't seem to care, and there was no chance of Mr. Darcy considering any female in the area worthy of marriage, with the possible exception of Miss Bingley. Mr. Darcy would surely not attempt to dissuade Mr. Bingley from Jane? That was simply too officious, even for him. Reminded of her errand at the thought of her sister, Elizabeth decided to put the conversation- which she should never have heard in the first place- aside and continued to the kitchen, as the sisters indulged their mirth for some time at the expense of their dear friend's vulgar relations.

* * *

_A huge thank you to anyone who reviewed or followed, etc! _

_Any text that you recognise is the original and has been copied from the etext at pemberly . com. Please send in any ideas you have for overheard conversations, because they're really cool and I will try and do them!_

_Jess_


End file.
